gezogvian_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of Rootiga
The Republic of Rootiga (Rootiga, TTRR, RR, or GER) is a Utopian class human nation composed of 114 states. It encompasses 5,176 solar systems, and 347 habitable planets, 147 of which are colonized. The Republic of Rootiga is the largest human nation in the galaxy by population (5.2 trillion), economic strength (357 septillion RUC), and military might (114,085) The Republic of Rootiga has demonstrated its might many times throughout the last millennia, quickly rising the to become one of the galaxies largest and most powerful nations. Rootiga is the founder and current leader of the Blood Pact, and Association of Gezogvian Nations. History (Uses Gezogvian calendar) Current year: 2503 God created man, the universe, and everything in it. Early Space Era 1710-1844 1751 marked the beginning of space exploration for the Rootigans, as they managed to send one of their own into the orbit of their home world. In 1756 Rootigans successfully landed on Xeopha, soon after establishing a functional living quarters by 1764. Within three decades the By 1793 Rootigans had successfully landed men on the nearest by planet Esmite, named after its Ezmitian crystals. Only months after the mission to Esmite, Gezogvia was invaded by an unknown alien force, becoming the event known as Krekon Valkozek. Civil War 1790-1794 A coalition was formed among the progressive parities in 1789 in attempt to win the election, however the Coalition lost by nearly 20%, and in late 1790 a disgruntled member of the Coalition party assassinated the president in his introduction to office. Supporters of all party's clashed in the nations capital during the assassination, sparking the civil war. After public executions of conservative leadership were broadcast worldwide by the Coalition, the new president declared the Coalition and enemy of the state and ordered all leaders and known organizers of the Coalition to be executed. The war continued for three years worsening by the day, until an alien vessel appeared above the city of Darkoa. Within minutes the entire city had been leveled to nothing more than a pile of ash. The conservative parties formed a coalition much like the progressive parties, however the conservative parties instead of simply cooperating with one another, the conservative parties merged into the Rootigan Nationalist Party, The newly founded RNP used the event now known as Krekon Valkozek to unify the population against the coalition, claiming that they were responsible for the attacks. With a support of more than 80% of the population, the RNP's administration was able to outlaw all progressive parties, seek public execution of all progressive leadership. As time progressed, conflict became less and less abundant due to dwindling support for the Coalition. By late 1794 the last remnants of the coalition had been destroyed via drone strikes, ending the civil war. Recovery from the civil war was relatively quick due to new social policy's that the RNP put in place in the following election due to lack of opposition. Interstellar Expansion 1844-2223 Many refer to this period of time as the golden age, as the Republic of Rootiga was reformed into the Grand Empire of Rootiga and saw unprecedented growth as they spread across the stars, and endured the longest period of peace in all of Rootigan history. It took the Rootigans 51 years to complete their first interstellar colony on the planet of Esmite, marking the start their interstellar era. The initial colonization of Esmite took place during the civil war, leading to many of the applicants being progressive sympathizers attempting to escape persecution. During this period, Rootigans leaped from the information age to the age of automation, while in the process colonizing more than 8,000 systems and 390 planets. However the relative peace and expansion came to an end in 2217 when the outermost populated territories, Esmite, Verdan, Tezvan, and Enoch declared independence due to their cultural and political differences with the Gezogvians, thus beginning the colonial wars, throughout these 6 years, the rebelling territories performed hundreds of hit and runs on multiple Rootigan colonies, as well as engaging in piracy and raiding Rootigan ships. Many citizens fled the rebelling territories as they were continuously carpet bombed and assumed conspirators were arrested constantly in the Deep Core territory. The rebelling territories demanded the war to end in 2222, stating they had weapons of mass destruction and would use them if demands were not met. The Rootigan president Kravak Dovan stated "Those who desire pain and misery will receive it", before firing over 120 IPTM's at the territories capitals, annihilating them into nuclear winter. The war lasted another 4 years before both sides were suffering from war exhaustion and agreed to a cease fire which resulted in the Treaty of Tulapeo. The trems of the treaty stated that # The territories will gain full independence for the price of 100 billion RUC a year paid directly to the Department of Internal Commerce # Territory seceded to the new nations is determined by vote of the regions population to which they claim # No deceleration of war shall be made between any Gezogvian nations until the end of time # Creation of an organization to create international laws of which are designed to insure peace and stability # The territory of Tulapeo be seceded to the Republic of Rootiga as a puppet state Isolationism 2227-2372 This time period is widely regarded as the beginning of the Republic of Rootigas golden age. The Republic of Rootiga initiated "Inward Perfection" which was a collection of government actions designed to "perfect" Rootiga internally, to become self sufficient, and independent. As planned the new policy's developed by RNP leadership lead to exponential growth of the economy. Wages tripled within the first 10 years and unemployment plummeted to .007% by 2237. The RNP employed tactics to increase birthrates including establishing the FFF (Fund for Future Families) of which payed women whom were married and had 6 children minimum 1,000 RUC a month. The Rootigan Nationalist Party also pushed through the Kroman Bill which re-designed all paper currency to be laced with gold to prevent change in value. Interventionism 2372-present The Rootigan territory of Sequet was attacked by the Akastians in 2372, prompting immediate retaliation. Upon discovering the Akastian forces, many came to assume that they were responsible for Krekon Valkozek which lead to the initiation of the First Cleansing War, intended to wipe out as many Akastians as possible via the newly established Exterminator warships, specially designed to wipe out entire planets in a matter of seconds. Following the First Cleansing War was the Second and Third Cleansing Wars, which in total resulted in the death of 150 trillion, or a quarter of the entire galaxy's population at the time. Following great success in the wars the Rootigans began getting more aggressive with xeno-nations, wiping entire species out for simple conflict. In 2406 the Republic of Rootiga began pushing into the Arrani Quadrant wiping out alien species, by 2410 the Plobda Union warned the the Republic of Rootiga to cease its war or face consequences. Rather than abide the warning, the Rootigans attacked the Plobda Union, killing 45 billion in the first day. As a result the Union sent an armada of nearly 400,000 to the Rootigan capital Gezogvia. The battle of Gezogvia ended in extreme defeat for the Plobda Union which lead to the creation of the TSFC and the ending of the series of Cleansing Wars. Economy The Republic of Rootiga is the only nation in the entire known universe to have absolute zero tax. The Republic of Rootiga centers its internal economic policy around libertarian extremism. The Rootigan market place is dominated mostly by large businesses, with a majority of the working population employed in mega-corporations. The vast majority of hard labor and low-education jobs have been filled by robotic servants, such as janitorial work, landscaping, cashier, and most industrial work. An estimated 38% of the population is employed within the governments definition of small business, while the remaining 62% operate within mega-corporations. Unlike the vast majority of nations in the galaxy of which use Fiat currency, the Republic of Rootiga has taken extreme efforts to ensure that its currency has remained backed by the value of gold. The government historically has gone as far as to remove billions of paper currency from the market in order to temporarily re-balance the value. However modern Rootigan currency has been laced with gold equivalent to the value of the paper currency in order to prevent the value from changing. Infastructure Nearly all Rootigan infrastructure is and has always been developed by private company's, including healthcare. Distribution centers are the most common form of transporting goods in the Republic of Rootiga, these large orbital stations house millions of drones and cargo ships. Maglevs cover the majority of the colonized worlds, however they have been reduced to mostly passenger operations due to the rise of distribution centers. Tax The Republic of Rootiga is unique in the known universe, being the only nation that has absolute zero tax. This has been the case since the the reign of Queen Rootavia, 4,000 years ago. Queen Rootavia believed that the very principle of taxation to be the definition of theft. To supplement the lack of income the government had, she established the House of Goods, now known as the Department of Internal Commerce. The DIC behaves like a corporation, providing the entirety of the governments revenue via selling goods to the Rootigan population, goods of which are now produced by slave labor. Unrestricted Worlds The Rootigan government for the last 300 years has designated un-inhabitable planets for unrestricted corporation usage, selling entire planets to corporations. Before a planet becomes purchasable, both the surface and subterranean layers of the planet must be surveyed by the RSA. In most cases, a corporation will buy a planet and lease out sections to other companies. After the Bevanians invented terraform technology, the government stated that at least one planet in each system will remain under government control to be terraformed and colonized. Corporations are allowed to terraform planets, however it is illegal for citizens to colonize unrestricted worlds. The Workplace Women are not found in the Rootigan workforce, due primarily to the introduction of household robotic servants, and a lack of desire from Rootigan women to enter the workforce. The Rootigan workforce is among, if not the happiest in the galaxy for a multitude reasons # Rootigans have a 6 hour work day # Rootigans receive a one hour lunch break # On top of a one hour lunch, Rootigan workers are guaranteed a one hour break, of which can be used in various duration's throughout the day # The average Rootigan salary 454,000 GBN, the third highest in the galaxy # Three fifths of Rootigans are employed within offices # Average commute time is 8 minutes Present Day The modern Republic of Rootiga is the galaxies most feared nation, boasting the galaxies strongest navy and is famed for its economy and military success in the last century. This is due to the conclusion of the Cleansing Wars, of which Rootiga ended 126 trillion lives and exterminated over 1200 sentient species. The nation is mostly wrapped up in smaller nations affairs, involving itself into multiple civil wars and solving international disputes among the Gezogvian nations. Current Turinavent Jevdav Kredek has expressed his intent to exterminate the Akastian population and give Akastian humans an independent nation to call their own. Gezogvian Exceptionalism, a term commonly used in the modern day to describe the success that the Republic of Rootiga benefits from due to its Ethnic Rootigan population. The term implies that Rootigan benefits immensely from its population which is homogeneous ethnically, religiously, and politically. Population The Rootigan population is made up entire of Gezogvian humans, also known as Ethnic Rootigans. The people of the Republic of Rootiga are extremely friendly and communal. It is typical for most to avoid Rootigans because of their habit of being brutally honest, and extremely xenophobic. All known human diseases, viruses, and illnesses including cancer have been completely eliminated through mandatory vaccination laws, with the exception of the common cold which has proven incurable. The Republic of Rootiga has cures for every current known illness to man, of which are stock piled encase of an outbreak of a disease. The Rootigans even have the medicinal capability to regrow lost limbs of human beings. Rootigans do not take kindly to foreigners, even if those foreigners are fellow Gezogvians, the only exceptions being the Turinians, Klidenians, and Nekoyans. Foreign born citizens make up for less than 8% of the nations total population, with Nekoyans leading the way making up seven of the 8%. There are 416 billion non-citizens living in the Republic of Rootiga, of those 348 billion are Nekoyans. The vast majority of non-citizens are Nekoyans due to the recent Nekoyan civil war, and the long standing stong relationship between Rootigans and Nekoyans, and the persecution they face from other Gezogvian Nations. Nekoyans have expressed desire to seek refuge from Verdan in the safety of the Republic of Rootiga, where they are treated as equals and are beloved by Rootigans. Politics Political Party After the civil war almost 800 years ago, the only party currently standing today is the Rootigan Nationalist Party. In one bill the 1790 administration simultaneously outlawed all opposition and united all remaining parties, forming the single party state that has existed for a near millennia. Following Krekon Valkozek, the RNP passed a law making it completely legal it kill non-Gezogvian (planet) species. The RNP belives that humans, specifically Gezogvian humans are the superior living beings, and that even other Gezogvian nations are inferior to the Republic of Rootiga. Strongly resistant to change, the party's stance on immigration, economy, war, and even genocide have remained the same for the last 800 years. During the first Cleansing war, the Human Primacy Party had been founded, and gained traction throughout the first second and third cleansing wars. The RNP's beliefs towards alien species became more extreme during the Cleansing wars as well, which had paved the way for the HPP's adoption into the RNP in 2415. Due to the nature of the one party state, there is only one election in the Republic of Rootiga, of which the RNP's members will vote for an RNP candidate. That candidate of which is elected will go on to become to nations president. Foreign Relations Military The Republic of Rootiga does not have a typical army, rather than operating a traditional ground forces, the Rootigan army currently only operates special force units. The army founded the VDU, which conducts the majority of front line operations, and the largest special forces unit with over one million participants. As of 2412 the army officially disbanded its mass-assault branches with only special force units remaining Rootigan infantry have been known for the use of tactical nuclear devices, the most common being the TTR nuclear grenade. The average Rootigan soldier costs 78,000 RUC, more than the three following military's combined. Special Forces Rootigan special forces are the elite of the best in the galaxy. All special forces are equipped with specialized suits that are customized uniquely for each special forces unit. The special forces are divided into a total of 100 separate units, each with distinct specializations. On average, operators train for six months prior to activation, 72% of applicants fail training. Most units are accompanied by drone operators which play strictly supportive roles. 21 of the 100 units have never failed an operation, while 37 have failed one, and the remaining 42 have failed two or more operations. Space Forces While the army lags behind other superpowers in the galaxy, the Rootigan navy is regarded as the best in the galaxy. The Rootigan navy is famous for its streamlined mass-produced warships, the most iconic of which is the 2480 Vardossan class Frigate. Air Forces The Rootigan air force was absorbed into the navy during the military revamp of 2412, and is no longer operating as a separate branch of the military. The Rootigan military has not trained pilots since 2281 when the Tetrak Manufactory Plant was opened, enabling mass production of drone aircraft. Goverment All laws and government organizations are subservient to the constitution, of which cannot be modified in any way and is to be interpreted literally. Astravents and Solavents attend the Kolven Turnai with the Turinavent and Tetravent to vote on proposed laws. All elected officials are limited to 3 terms of which a single term lasts 6 years. War can only be * Proposed by the Turinavent * Declared after accepted by the Executive General * Declared after a vote is held by the Kolven Turnai National Symbols National Animal The Elk has been the national animal since 1542BT, 4045 years ago. It is a natural non-sentient species originating from the Rootigan home world Gezogvia. The antlers grow to an average of 5 feet in width, and have themselves become a national symbol. The Elks anters are prominent feature displayed across many government buildings in Rootivakjeta, even the largest pair of Elk antlers ever found currently hang above the Turinavents desk in Rootibay. Elk have been brought to many of the populated Rootigan systems as an invasive species, and are currently illegal to hunt nationwide. The animal was declared as endangered in the 1800's due to mass hunting, and as a result, it became illegal to hunt the species. It is currently one of the largest non-sentient mammalian species in the galaxy with a population of 8 billion. National Bird The white tailed eagle was declared the national bird of Rootiga in 754BT, 3257 years ago. The white tailed eagle is the largest bird of prey native to the Rootigan home world Gezogvia, and became illegal to hunt after the it was declared the national bird. Due to overpopulation, the Department of Environmental Affairs began displacing the species to newly colonized planets in the 21st century. There are currently 9 billion white tailed eagles in Rootiga Flags Both flags have the star of Varzaganism, the state religion, centered in the middle of each flag, representing Gods sovereign rule over the nation. The white on the flags signifies peace, purity, and harmony, while blue signifies determination, liberation, and good fortune. As for the flag of the republic, the stripes represent the continents on the home world, one stripe for each continent. Each star represents an individual capital system territory of the Republic of Rootiga. The Varzagranist star encircled by regular stars represents the capital, Gezogvia. The flag was designed and made official in 2238, after the nation lost empire status following the colonial rebellion of 2223. The Imperial flag was designed by the nationalist party in 1795 and was the official flag of the Republic of Rootiga until 2238. The eight stars represented the eight political parties of which unified to form the Rootigan Nationalist Party, while the bars were inspired by the Rootigan flag established in 1542BT, intended to represent a nation reformed by civil war. The Imperial flag is displayed during ceremonies and parades, and is frequently used by the navy, however it is most commonly used by extremists that push for a reunification of the former empire. Core Systems Category:Beniedum Quadrant